Just Like Heaven
by awkwardegleekell
Summary: AU: Things go wrong on a blind date, as in it never happens, because of a car accident. Now Finn moves into an apartment, but Rachel's there, but why can't she be seen by anyone other than him? Loosely based on Just Like Heaven.
1. The Beginning

I don't own Glee, Just Like Heaven or Finchel because if I did, that donkey wouldn't have taken Finn's place.

Just Like Heaven

**Hey guys! Yeah, I'm pretty stupid starting a new fanfiction before updating New Year's Eve, but I've started on the next chapter, so don't fret! I hated the glee episode on Thursday because of all the interaction with Rachel and that donkey. So anyways, I got this idea after I watched Just Like Heaven, and so, I'm gonna try to loosely base it after the movie. **

Prolougue:

Rachel carefully brushed some mascara onto her lashes. Tonight was her blind date with the guy that her best friend, Quinn, had set her up with. Hopefully he wasn't rude or anything, Rachel thought to herself. Since her bad break up with Jesse St. Sucks, she decided to live life to the fullest, and to just wait for Mr. Right.

Before Rachel left her apartment, she took one last look at her reflection in the mirror before she headed out. She grabbed her keys from the hook she kept them on, and grabbed her phone. For some reason though, she had some bad feelings about this night. Shrugging them off, she left the house, started up her car and headed to her date.

A man sat down at a table and looked at his watch. He was early for his blind date, but it didn't matter, that was just his personality.

Rachel navigated through the traffic. For some reason, the traffic was monstrous today. She looked at the time in her car. 7:30. She was supposed to meet him at 7:35.

The man looked through the menu. He was supposed to meet up with his date at 7:35. It was 7:33.

Rachel finally saw the end of the traffic and started to move her car. It was 7:34.

The man sat and waited. It was 7:36. Maybe his date was just stuck in traffic.

When Rachel finally broke free from the traffic, it was 7:40.

The man had hope that his blind date wouldn't stand him up. His best friend had told him that this chick was always dependable.

Rachel started to speed to the restaurant. After all, she didn't want to come off as rude. She was so focused on getting to her destination that she didn't see that she ran through the red light.

It was 7:42.

Rachel saw a flash of white before she slammed into a car. She always thought that the movies were exaggerating when the victim could only hear a crunching sound and see what was happening around them. Well, let's just say that she was getting the full movie experience.

It was 7:43.

The last thing she saw before she passed out was the restaurant that she was supposed to meet her blind date at, off in the distance.

The man stood up and left the restaurant. His date had stood him up. He called his best friend.

"What up, bro? I thiught you had a date."

"Well, she stood me up."

"That's rough man. Wait. Is that an ambulance I hear? Where the heck are you man? Did you kick over another chair?"

"No! Why would you think that? I don't know. I think somebody got into an accident."

"Well, I just hope that they're alright. So, football night at your place tomorrow?"

"You know it, man."

"Okay. I gotta go, Hudson, my lady is calling."

"Whatever, night, Puck."

And with that, Finn Hudson walked back to his apartment, listening to the sirens of ambulance and police cars in the distance, vowing to forget that this night ever happened. Little to know, he was wrong. This would be the night that he would always remember.

**That's all for now, my finchel fanatics. If I made any mistakes, I apologize, I wrote this on my phone. **


	2. Ghost?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Finchel, because if I did, a Finchel scene would have been included in the Christmas episode.**

Chapter 2

A bright flashing light flooded her eyes painfully. _What is that? Why is it so bright?_ She moved her hands in front of her eyes to shield herself from the light. A pair of hands came into view and blocked some of the light away.

She sat up, and looked at her surroundings. She was in her apartment.

_Why are there so many boxes in my apartment? _Rachel thought as she looked around her apartment.

She walked around her apartment, and she was shocked to see that most of her stuff was gone and was replaced with a bunch of football memorabilia that she was certain did not belong to her.

Shocked, she quickly went to the master bedroom, to find that her bed had been moved out, and was replaced with a much bigger bed that was covered with a navy blue duvet that had a plaid shirt laid on it. _What is the meaning of this?_

After taking a thorough search of the apartment, she came to the realization that someone had moved into her apartment. _But how? What had happened?_

Why couldn't Rachel remember what had happened?

She heard footsteps inside her apartment and turned furiously on her feet to give the football loving, plaid wearing invader a piece of her mind.

-x-

The box shifted slightly in his hands. _Oh my God. This is a heavy box. What the heck did Mom pack in here for me? _Finn unloaded the last box from the truck before thanking and tipping the driver. Carefully he picked up the box and went inside his new apartment building.

When he got into the elevator, a young Asian couple also entered at the same time. After the doors to the elevator closed, the couple started to furiously make out. _Well, they don't have to show off about the fact that they're in love,_ Finn thought, annoyed. He cleared his throat.

The couple sprang apart as if they were diseased, and looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Oh, um, sorry about that, we thought that we were alone." The Asian man said, his cheeks stained pink. The Asian woman beside him smiled at Finn shyly before she spoke.

"I'm Tina and this is Mike. We're in apartment 4D."

Finn nodded and introduced himself, "Finn. I'm in 5C."

The couple's eyes widened as the looked at each other. _What? Am I like missing something here?_

"That's Rachel Berry's apartment. She's a doctor. She was in an accident a few months ago."

Finn was curious, but he didn't want to push them to answer, they were obviously deeply saddened. Just before he could reply, the elevator stopped at the fourth level.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Finn, come over anytime." Mike said before leaving the elevator with Tina.

Finn stood in the elevator and waited until it stopped at the fifth level, before he entered his own apartment. He stepped in and walked around, trying to find a place to put down the box in his hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU NEANDERTHAL?!"He heard a voice say shrilly.

He turned around to find a furious but nonetheless pretty brunette.

"Uh, who are you?" He replied curious. The brunette had probably thought this was her apartment, and couldn't find her own.

"I'm Rachel Berry. This is my apartment."

The name was familiar in his head but he couldn't place the face in his mind.

"Um, sorry, lady, but this is mine."

He said turning around to put down the box. When he looked over his shoulder to look at the lady, she was gone. As if she had disappeared from thin air. _Whatever_.

-x-

Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. The nerve of the man! Though she had to admit that he was handsome with broad shoulders and those eyes, he was invading her private property!

Right before she could tell him off, she disappeared! Suddenly, she appeared again, but it seemed like it was a few minutes after the last time she was there. _What was wrong with her?_

"Listen! I don't know who you think you are b—" before she could finish her sentence, she tripped over one of the boxes and was about to crash into the wall. _Oh, this is gonna hurt._

Rachel went through the wall, but she wasn't injured at all, the wall wasn't damaged at all either. She literally went THROUGH the wall, but nothing had happened.

-x-

Finn looked with wide eyes. He had just seen a woman go through the wall, as if she were a ghost.

Suddenly, her name clicked in his head. Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry. RachelBerry. Tina and Mike's wide eyes. Their reaction. _"That's Rachel Berry's apartment. She's a doctor. She was in an accident a few months ago."_ Tina's voice rang through his head.

"Um, lady, are you dead? Are you a ghost?" He asked, trying to mask the fear in his own voice.

"I AM NOT DEAD! I AM ALIVE. HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I AM NOT!" She replied, fiercely, peeved that the man would even suggest that fact.

"But you just went through the wall!" He said, defending his sanity.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find a blond man at his door.

"Hi! I'm Sam! Welcome to the building!" Sam said, cheerfully.

"Oh, hey, just let me deal with this woman."

"What woman?"

"That woman," Finn said, pointing to where Rachel stood.

"I don't see her. But I was raised as a person who didn't judge others, see you man." Sam said walking off.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE SEEN BY THAT GUY?" Finn started to shout. He was losing his mind. Yep, that had to be it.

Rachel opened her mouth as if she wanted to reply to his insane question, but closed it. She walked up to the man, about to slap him, but instead she fell into him. Not into, but _into_ him.

Finn didn't know what was happening. He couldn't control his body. It was as if she had possessed him.

Rachel moved through the apartment, unsure of what was happening, before she quickly jumped out of, scared at her own actions.

"I'm not dead. I'm not dead." She chanted to herself. She then disappeared.

_She wasn't dead. Right?_

-x-

**Hope you guys like that! I've been MIA for the last several days (or weeks), but now that the holiday break has started, I have more time to write! So yay! That's all for now, my Finchel fanatics.**


	3. The C Word

**I suck majorly. I am actually so sorry. I've been reading too many Harry Potter fanfics and neglecting my own fanfics. I can't believe it's been more than half of a year since I wrote anything for this story, but there were exams, work, my newfound obsession for the Magical World of Harry Potter. And. I slapped myself after I updated New Year's Eve. So, I apologize for the extremely late update. So here we go...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, or any characters because they all sadly belong to RIB. I also do not own Google. **

**-x-**

**Chapter 3**

Finn had to sit down. His head was a little woozy with all of the recent events starting to hit him.

He had to think straight right now. Cross that. He needed to think logically right now.

So this-_this_ lady, who might be Rachel Berry, is- _was _ in "her" apartment, even though it was his apartment. He had signed the papers and everything.

How could it be "her" apartment? And why could only he see her?

The whole fact that he could see her, that wasn't a problem, because even though it was a little creepy this, "figment of his imagination", "ghost", "hallucination", was actually kind of sort of attractive. The only problem was that _real people can't pass through walls, they can't pass through people, and they definitely cannot be only seen by me. _

Plus, the weirdest part was that for a second, it was as if she was controlling his body. That was not natural. _That_ was definitely _not_ natural.

He paced around his living room, unsure of what to do next. He looked at his forgotten laptop, left on the table with some of his other electronic items.

Google. That was it. Google had the answer to _everything_.

He sat down in front of the screen, turning it on. He waited patiently for the system to turn on. It wasn't the best computer ever, but it was what he could afford with his job, and he was fine with it.

He opened the browser and typed in _Rachel Berry_ in the search engine. A few thousand search results popped up.

_Rachel Berry, the musical treatment doctor at Bradson Hospital, was fatally wounded in a car accident that took place last night at 7:43 pm. She was reportedly heading to dinner, before a car ran a red light and slammed into the side of the car. Sadly, Ms. Berry has been in the Hospital since eight last night when the paramedics arrive. More to come later. _

This didn't make sense. This article was written three months ago.

Curious, Finn clicked onto a related article.

-x-

Rachel reappeared at her workplace. She had instantly travelled from her apartment to the hospital? _What is this? Is this some cruel joke that someone is playing on me? Because if it is, this is not funny. First, some guy says that he lives in my apartment, I might be dead, and I reappear at random places. _

Even though Rachel was extremely furious at this puzzle, she could not overcome the curiosity that was slowly taking over her. Why was she in front of her workplace?

She walked into the hospital through the front doors, like she usually did when she went to work, and passed by the front desk.

She waved hello to Gina, the emergency counter lady, but unlike usual, when Gina would smile at Rachel, Gina did not even acknowledge Rachel.

_Well, that was mean. I even baked her nephew cookies when he broke his arm. Why didn't she say hi to me?_

It was as if something was guiding her to the stairs, but when she started making her way up the stairs, she found herself continuing up the stairs, instead of stopping on the second floor, where her office was. Instead, she continued on, moving up the stairs until she reached the third floor.

_The Intensive Care Unit._

-x-

_Rachel Berry, doctor at Bradson Hospital, was admitted into the hospital since last week. She has been in an unconscious state and her health is deteriorating quickly. As of yesterday, she has been moved to the Intensive Care Unit. _

_-x-_

Something inside her compelled to move through the door that kept other guests and patients out of the ICU. She moved through the door with ease.

Rachel frowned. Even though this new power was somewhat helpful, she was annoyed. She started to move toward one of the rooms, before something inside of her compelled her to move in the opposite direction. She sighed and decided to follow her gut.

She looked at the door of the room she stopped at. _Who is in this room?_

Deciding that she _needed_ to find out, she looked inside the file folder that they posted on the door.

_Dr. Rachel Berry._

Was one of her patients in this room?

She looked further down the sheet and gasped.

_-x-_

_In other words, Miss Berry is in a coma. _

-x-

The sheet itself had multiple paragraphs, but the one word that caught her eye was the only word that she could see.

-x-

Coma.

Coma. Everything made sense now.

But nothing makes sense. _Why can I only see her?_

Finn frustratingly got out of his chair and groaned, pulling at his hair. _This does not make sense. I need to be admitted to crazy town. _

He kicked at his chair, annoyed at this new information, annoyed at the Rachel lady, annoyed at _himself_.

-x-

If you were a nurse working in the ICU that night, you would have looked through the window of the door of room 9 and seen a small brunette lying on the bed, a bunch machines beeping around her, and a file container screwed into the door.

If you were Gina, you would have seen a handsome, tall man storm through the front doors of the hospital and ignore your questions as he walked past your desk.

If you were a security camera, you would have seen a man enter the ICU without proper identification.

But if you were Finn, you would have seen a small brunette inside the room, looking at another small brunette lying on the bed. You would have seen the former sitting in the chair crying over the latter. You see, these small brunettes, were the same people, yet they were different at the same time.

Lastly, if you were Rachel, you would have seen Finn, as he guided you out of the room, out of the hospital, out onto the street and into your apartment.

-x-

Things were tense in the apartment. Two people had just come to terms with reality. Neither of them wanted to talk because they were unsure of what to say.

I mean, what _was_ he supposed to say? Saying "sucks that you're in a coma" didn't quite seem to cut it.

And what was she supposed to say? Saying sorry "for accusing you of stealing my apartment even though I'm not dead," that didn't seem to work.

Finn walked slowly over to a box that the landlord gave him. Inside were the belongings of the past owner.

_I guess these are her things._

Rachel looked up to see him bringing over a box of items. She looked inside the box. She didn't recognize anything inside.

"Um, I think that this is yours," Finn said, awkwardly pushing over the box of various knick knacks to her.

"Really? Sorry, maybe, I don't really remember." Rachel replied, looking at her feet.

"Do you want to get some air. It's getting kind of stuffy here."

Rachel shot up.

"Yes, that would be nice," she replied without hesitation.

-x-

"So you just appeared and there I was?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I guess, it was weird."

"Huh." Finn said, thinking to himself.

They had been wandering for the past few hours, not doing much. They were talking about their perspective on the story and their ideas on how to get her back to her body.

Unsure of what to say, Finn awkwardly walked beside her. Humming to myself, he continued to walk along.

"You know, you aren't that bad. I mean, you're not me, but you're talented. I should know, I talented myself." Rachel commented.

"Thanks?"

"That was a compliment, Finn, although I've heard that I'm a little self-centered,"

"A little?" Finn guffawed.

"Hush, I get a little carried away sometimes," she said, smiling up at him, not offended.

This surprised Finn, originally she had come across as annoying, with an inflated ego, but now she seemed really cool.

_I never noticed how pretty her hair was._

They had just passed by the Theatre district when Rachel stopped.

"I feel like I've been here before, it feels familiar."

"Really? Familiar? Well that means that you must remember something, right?"

But before she could reply, she disappeared again.

-x-

_I remember some stuff, but when will everything come back? Why do I disappear every single time I remember something. _

Rachel reappeared in front of a building. A very familiar building. It was almost as if she'd been there a lot, or as if she'd know who was in the house. She walked up to the window, to see a woman. A very familiar woman. A very familiar _blonde_ woman.

-x-

**AGAIN I REALLY SUCK! I'M SORRY. Tell me what I should update next. Just Like Heaven or New Year's Eve? I have something planned for NYE already but I could always just do JLH. TELL ME. Read, review, fave, follow (: thanks and I hope that you guys know that your reviews mean everything to me. That's all for now, finchel fanatics. **


End file.
